Valentines Day
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie has always hated Valentines Day. Guess what she thinks when a secret admirer decides he wants to change her mind? You can obviously tell who he is by the middle of the story. Read and review please. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another story! Valentines day is coming up! You know what else is coming up? My birthday. Yup. The 18th of February. What I would like for my birthday is a pony. Just kidding! I would like a HTR story from you (if possible). If not, please leave a review at the bottom. Please be gentle if you are pissed from what you read. This also goes out to ZevieObsessed. A sucker for cliche stories? Not so sure how you're going to feel about this one darling.**

(Stevie)

It was Valentines Day, and I unfortunately had to go into school. Seven crappy hours of our lives? Some people say it's pure torture, but it's true. On Valentine's Day, these crappy hours were ten times worse. When I enter the school, I'm seeing flashes of pink and red everywhere. It almost blinds me. I see streamers everywhere, and signs that say "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Some of them usually end with a winky face. I don't only see streamers and signs. I also see boys rushing around with chocolates and roses. They were probably attempting to please a few cheerleaders. As I look around, Kacey Simon shows up. Great.

"Hey Stevie! Don't you love Valentines Day? I love it! I already got eight boxes of chocolates!" Kacey squeals. Eight boxes? It's only been twenty minutes after school opened the halls.

"Eight? When did you get here?" I ask very amazed of how many she got in such a short amount of time.

"About five minutes ago. What did you get?" Kacey asks me probably expecting me to have a dozen roses or something in my locker.

"So far... Does a half eaten lollipop from last year count?" I ask.

"Ew! Stevie... Don't you know anything about Valentines Day? Where did you get that lollipop anyways?" Kacey asks me. She treated Valentines Day like Christmas.

"Uhhh... My brother gave the lollipop to me, and nope. I don't even like Valentines Day." I say. I swear I could almost hear almost everyone in the room gasp.

"What's not to like about Valentines Day?" Kacey asks me completely horrified by my dislike of Valentines Day.

"Well, Valentines Day is too mushy, and very tacky. Why can't boys give their girlfriends roses when they want to instead of a holiday where it's qualified in their heads? Girls can give their boyfriends gifts too, but no. They expect their boyfriends to give them gifts instead." I say to Kacey. There was one certain part I didn't tell her. In elementary school, in Valentines Day, everyone gave people candy. For some reason, they never gave me any candy or roses. That made me feel bad, and just left me thinking "What did I do wrong?"

Only Nelson and Kevin know about this. They felt bad for me, so they would give me a card on Valentines Day. I appreciated it, but I didn't want them to give it to me out of pity. I wanted them to give me the cards feeling happy for me.

"It's a holiday tradition Stevie! We are supposed to give candy and roses. I thought girls were supposed to like these kind of things?" Kacey asks me very horrified. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I got to go to my locker. I think I forgot something." I say. I go over to my locker expecting for me to take out a math textbook, but I take out a note instead.

"To Stevie. Don't even think about showing to Kacey." I read to myself. Something told me this was caused by a secret admirer. I open up the note and start reading.

_Stevie. I know that you didn't have great Valentines Days in elementary school. I didn't either, believe it or not. Nelson and Kevin told me your sad elementary school story, and I decided it should be different this year. Hope you have a good Valentines Day. Look inside your locker. Don't worry. There's more to come. You can expect me at lunch. See you soon._

I finish reading the note, and what did he mean by looking inside my locker? I examine my locker. There's a textbook covering up something red in my locker. It was probably one of my old red beanies. I remove the textbook, and I see that they are roses. For some reason, they were still intact. I take a closer look at my locker and see a box of chocolates next to the roses. As I'm staring at the roses and chocolates, Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey approach me.

"Sup Steves?" Nelson says. I just keep staring at the things I my locker.

(Kevin)

"Stevie? Hello? Are you there?" I say waving my hand in front of Stevie's face.

"Stevie? Come on." Kacey says. She just gives up and looks inside Stevie's locker, and screams.

"AHHHH! Oh. My. God. AHHHH!" Kacey squeals. I think everyone in the halls were staring at her. On the bright side, she got Stevie's attention.

"Hey Kacey. Scream louder. I don't think China could here you." Nelson said.

"What's so shocking?" I ask Kacey.

"What's so shocking? Take a look inside Stevie's locker, and you tell me." Kacey says. Nelson and I just take a peek inside. We see roses and chocolates. That was cute. Especially looking at the blushing on Stevie's face.

(Stevie)

Nelson and Kevin just looked inside my locker, and I wish I was dead now.

"Aww! Stevie, you have an admirer! Finally someone who has a crush on you." Kevin and Nelson say. They almost fangirled as much as Kacey did.

"Who's the note from?" Kacey asks me. I check and realize that it's unsigned.

"There's no signature or anything, but I do know that the guy asked Nelson and Kevin about me." I say looking at Nelson and Kevin.

"We can't remember who asked us. Almost everyone asks us why you hate Valentines day." they say.

"Why would they ask you guys about me?" I ask them.

"Because we are your best friends. And Kacey would probably have her own version to it. Like add a boyfriend who dumped you on Valentines Day or something like that." they say.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that. This time. So the note says to expect him at lunch. Who do you think he is?" Kacey says.

"I don't know. I scare almost every boy in school, so I don't really have any clue." I say. I feel kind of weird having a secret admirer. I wonder who he is, and what he's going to do at lunch?

RING!

Great. Time for first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little cliché, and this is mostly just a filler chapter. I see that not that many are writing for HTR... HTR is dying on Fanfiction, and I'm not really happy about it. This kind of breaks my heart. Especially for all the stories on hiatus. **

(Stevie)

It's lunch, and I wonder who my secret admirer is. I'm sitting down at Gravity 5's lunch table eating a turkey sandwich thinking about who could be my secret admirer. It could be Justin Cole. Or it could be Andy Bartlett. There are others.

"Hey Steviekins. You have any idea who he is?" Nelson says approaching me with a lunch tray with pizza inside. Oh great. Ever since that note and all that Valentines stuff appeared in my locker, Kacey has been bragging about it all day. Everyone has been asking me about it. It totally annoyed me.

"First of all, don't call me Steviekins-"

"Then how come you let Zander do it?" Nelson says.

"Touché Baxter. Where is Zander anyways?" I say.

"He said he wasn't coming to school today. He said he was too sick or he was busy or something. Let's stick with the flu." Nelson says and Kevin and Kaey approach us with their lunch.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Kacey says sitting at the table with a salad.

"How should I know? It's probably a prank from one of the Perfs." I say hoping the conversation will end soon.

"The Perfs had heard about your secret admirer, and they totally freaked out saying that they should have secret admirers, but twice the gifts." Kacey said. I wonder how she knew this? As we were eating, I heard ukulele strumming. Hmmm... That was weird. As I ate my sandwich, I saw a man playing a ukulele with a sign that said "For Stevie". Weird, but good weird. Too bad he had a mask on. Everybody was staring at me and the ukulele player.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin' _

_H__er hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin' _

_She's so beautiful _

_A__nd I tell her everyday_

_ Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me _

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see __what I see _

_But every time she asks me do I look okay I say _

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are_

I couldn't believe that happened. After he finished his song, he took something out of his pocket, came to me, and tried to run away. I didn't care about what he gave me at the time, I just wanted to find out who he was.

"Wait!" I say chasing after him. I didn't really care if I looked like a maniac stalking the guy. After I finally caught up to him, I just talked to him. If only I could see what was behind the mask.

"Are you my secret admirer?" I ask him trying to catch my breath. He just stares at me.

"I am, but I don't really want to tell you who I am. I don't want to ruin what we have. I just wanted to tell you how I feel." he says. That almost made me cry.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"I have to go." he says, and takes off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I see no one cares about my birthday I feel very sad right now. All you have to do is review peoples. Oh well. Here's a new chapter!**

(Stevie)

It's still lunch, and if you were thinking it was still after school or something, then you never noticed the absence of the school bell. Anyways, I just talked to my secret admirer, and according to what he told me, we were very close. So it must be one of Gravity 5! Maybe. But Zander and Kevin like Kacey, and Nelson likes Grace. Well, at least I have another note. I hope it's not something I have to decipher. I just go back to Gravity 5's table.

"Hey Stevie, where were you?" Kacey asks me.

"Well, I kind of talked to my secret admirer and he gave me another note." I explain. Nelson and Kevin just sit there eating. They had those faces when they watched a movie.

"What are you guys looking at?" I ask them.

"Just bored, so we go to the next best thing. Stevie's life." Nelson says eating a slice of pizza.

"So... What do you know about this guy?" Kevin asks me.

"He can definitely sing, play the ukulele, and from what he told me, he is a close friend of mine. Great. I have tons of talented friends who can play the ukulele and sing." I say. I think about the note.

"Wait. If you talked to him. He should've gave you a note or something." Kacey says stuffing herself with salad.

"I almost forgot about it Kacey. I just don't want to look inside." I say.

"Why don't you want to see the note?" Kevin asks me eating some pizza.

"Well, it could just be a prank from the Perfs. Come on. Since when do guys like tomboys?" I ask them. They just hesitate before they go back to eating.

"Come on Stevie. You are a pretty girl, and I know a few people who may have a crush on you." Nelson says taking a big bite out of his pizza. He sounded sweet, but come on. He's one of my best friends.

"You said may. I'll just read the note, and hope it doesn't explode in my face, or say from the Perfs to loser berry. No one will ever like you." I say and read the note.

_Hey Stevie, I'm sorry if you hated the song I played for you. It came from my heart (even though I usually write my own songs). Sorry. I didn't have enough time to write you a song. Anyways, there's more to come, and if I hear screaming, at least I know it's from Kacey. I hope you have a great Valentines Day._

I finished reading the note, and there's more to come? I got him playing the ukulele for me, chocolates, and roses. What else is there?

"What did it say?" Kacey asks me. She was desperate to read the note.

"It said there's more to come, and it says he's a songwriter. It also says that he knows you scream a lot. Must have been someone who knows you too." I say. Kacey and I just look at Kevin and Nelson for answers.

"What? I don't know anything about love notes. If there's one thing I know that doesn't involve school, it's Furious Pidgeons!"

"I like pizza. I need a nap. Really bad. Seriously."

You could guess who said those quotes, and you'd be right.

"I have a few suspects-"

RING!

Stupid bell.

* * *

I'm in class, and I just want this day to be over. This class is fun, music class, but I wasn't focused.

"Okay class. Take out your-"

"HELLO! Hey. This is Stevie's secret admirer. A lot of you guys heard a out me. Thanks a lot Kacey. Anyways, I heard that Stevie used to be left out in Valentines day at elementary school. She still is actually. I want her to have a great Valentines day, so please do everything you can to make her happy. That is all." a voice said from the intercom. Too bad it was distorted. After he ended his speech, everyone just stared at me. Even the teacher.

"Oh. My. God." a voice said. Can you guess who said it? You are probably wrong. It was the music teacher.

"Aww... That brings back memories. I remember when I got a secret admirer." Ms. Antariksa said. She sounded happy talking about her high school memories.

"Did you find out who he was Ms. Antariksa?" Kacey asked.

"Actually, I did. He was my best friend, now my husband." Ms. Antariksa said. I felt happy for her. I wonder if I ever will. For some reason, every one was interested in Ms. Antariksa's high school life right now.

"Who were you in high school?" Kevin asked.

"I was the tomboy that scared everyone, believe it or not. I was in a band- hey. Why are you asking me about my high school life?" Ms. Antariksa said.

"Uhhh... No reason?" Kevin said.

"What did you play?" Nelson asked.

"That's the last question I'm going to answer. Let's see. I'm a music teacher after all. I played the bass, cello, piano, violin, ukulele, and other things. Mostly bass." Ms. Antariksa said, and we continued on with class.

"Okay class. Since we don't have that much to do, just practice your songs or something." Ms. Antariksa said. Whenever Ms. Antariksa said that, it meant to do whatever you want.

"Hey guys. Why did you guys ask Ms. Antariksa about her high school life? You guys barely ask questions in class." I say.

"She reminded me of someone I know, and her high school life seemed interesting." Kacey explained.

(Stevie's secret admirer)

I can't believe I just did that. I can't even believe I had the guts to put that note in Stevie's locker. I liked her ever since we met, and it was just supposed to be a note, but for some reason, I felt like there was more she needed to know.

"Hello. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" a voice said. Oh no. I turned around, and I was fortunate enough to be wearing my mask.

"What do you want Molly?" I ask the queen.

"I think I know who you are, and this better be a joke." Molly says. I hope she didn't rip my mask off.

"You don't know me. I don't care if I'm going to be expelled. Liking Stevie is not just a crush. I know deep down she likes me back. " I say.

"Oh please. All you ever will be is her best friend. She has a thing for Justin Cole anyways." Molly says. Ouch. That kind of hurt me, but I remembered she was just a perf anyways.

"How do you know who I am?" I say to her.

"I'm a perf Nelson. I'm supposed to know everything that happens in Brewster." Molly says. She thought I was Nelson? I thought Nelson liked Grace?

"I'm not Nelson." I say glad she didn't know my identity.

"Wait. If you're not Nelson, then who are you?" Molly asks me now confused trying to look into my eyes and determine who I am.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?" I ask her.

RING!

"I got to go to class. Don't even bother following me." I say going to class. Don't worry. I made sure to take off my mask before entering. No me knew who I was? Okay with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is such a cheesy chapter, and it is totally pointless. Just go and read, and please rant out in the review box. Have a nice day! Weird huh. I'm... I'll just go now... Bye.**

(Stevie)

This secret admirer thing kind of made me feel happy for the rest of the day. It's after school, and I was just getting my stuff out of my locker. I just opened my locker and- oh great. Another note. It wasn't that I didn't like these notes. It's just that I wasn't the kind of girl who wasn't used to this kind of stuff.

"Oh. Another note?" Molly said approaching me with her purse. How did she fit all of her homework in there?

"None of your business perfy. What do you want?" I say taking the note from my locker.

"I'm the one that's supposed to have a secret admirer! Not you!" Molly screams.

"Jealous much? Why don't you tell him? Not me." I say trying to stifle a laugh.

"I kind of told made contact with him already." Molly says. I just freeze.

"You don't even know his name." I say.

"He was wearing a mask when I talked to him. Weird guy." Molly says. Actually, he was kind of smart to wear a mask. I know if I wanted to be anonymous, I'd wear a mask.

"Just leave me alone Molly. Those notes aren't yours anyways. Why don't you send yourself some notes?" I say.

"Maybe I will! Wait. That did not come out as I thought. Uhhh!" Molly says and stomps off with high heels making a weird noise. I just read my note trying to get over the loud clacking of Molly's heels.

_If you're reading this, Molly probably annoyed you about secret admirers and junk. Anyways, if you really want to meet me (I think you might say no), please meet me at your childhood park. I'm someone everyone was expecting me to be._

_~Your secret admirer_

This guy actually wants to talk to me? What if I find out who he is?

"Hey Stevie- oh. Another note?" Kacey says trying to get a peek.

"What does it say?" she asks.

"It says he wants me to meet him at my childhood park. It never said I he will himself to me." I say.

"Can I come? Maybe while you talk to him, I can sneak up on him and rip off his-"

"No! Kacey, you are not going to rip off his mask. He said it would ruin our friendship if I figured out who he was. If we even have a friendship." I say.

"I got to go. Shoe sale at the mall!" Kacey squeals and runs off. How does she do that with high heels? Seriously. Those things are like weapons!

* * *

I'm at my childhood park, and I wonder if this guy will still be wearing his mask? I sit on one of the benches and watch the children laugh and eat ice cream. I also see a little girl and boy climbing a tree, and a woman freaking out about bacon ice cream. That was a déjà vu moment. I just watch the kids until I feel like someone is sitting next to me. I turn, and I see my secret admirer sitting next to me playing his ukulele. Unfortunately, he still has his mask on.

"So we meet again." I say. He just stops and stares at me.

"Hey. I know you think the whole mask thing is weird." he says.

"You think? So... Is it true you talked to Molly? Are you working with the Perfs? Is this a prank?" I ask him.

"Yes. It's true I talked to Molly- what? I never did this for a prank. I like you Stevie. It's not impossible for someone to have a crush on you." he says.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I say. I feel like crying a bit, but I don't.

"Even though I won't show my face to you, I can tell you that I'm someone you know." he says.

"This has to be a prank. No one ever likes me. Especially on Valentines day."

"That's not true."

"Yes it-" I say before he crashes his lips to mine. I didn't care if we were public, or if he was anonymous. I just kiss back. It was kind of weird, since it was my first kiss, believe it or not.

"Your first kiss?" he asks me.

"Yeah. You?" I ask him.

"Many people wouldn't believe it, but yes." he says and smiles.

"Who are you?" I ask him, and I could see him roll his eyes.

"You know, I got to go." he says.

"Wait! You forgot your-" I say before he runs away.

"Ukulele." I finish. Great. I look at the ukulele, and this guy was perfect! It came with a ukulele case, and I look inside. Come on. It wasn't like I was looking inside a diary. Inside, I see a photo of me, Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin. Hmm... I guess he was close with us. I also see his ukulele, but that's all I see. I just examine the ukulele, and go home with it. He'll thank me later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! There's not that many reviews, but I'm going to reply like the pro authors do!**

**MGHelene- In ways, this is like a Cinderella story, but it's from the princess' (prince) point of view. Unoriginal huh? Well, if you're a Zevie shipper, you will be pretty pissed in one of the future chapters. I'm not giving any details. You will be happy by the end of this story though.**

**Lulunatic14- Thanks for being probably the only one who cares about my birthday. Why do you think it's Zander? Not that I'm saying that it is... Uh... Well, I'll tell you it's... I don't know how to say this without giving anything away.**

**Moon Stars and Fast Cars- Love your name! For some reason, it reminds me of the future. Anyways, Molly won't be like that for long.**

**musiclover8- Thanks darling. I thought HTR didn't mean anything to people anymore. You and the reviewers on top made me realize people still care. Just not that many people.**

**Let's continue on with the story people.**

(Stevie)

It's afterschool, and I'm off to Kacey's house. Wait until she finds out what happened at the park. I ring the bell, and she answers the door.

"Stevie! Why do you have a ukulele case?" Kacey asks me.

"I'll tell you inside." I say and I go in. We go up to her room, and we just talk.

"What happened at the park?" she asks me. That was so predictable.

"Well, I got to meet him, have my first kiss, and he left his ukulele case by accident." I say and put my hands over my ears.

"Why are you doing that?" I hear her say.

"You are going to scream any second now." I say.

"It's fine. Take your hands off your ears." she says. I just do what she tells me.

"So-"

"AHHH! Oh my god you got your first kiss!" she screams. I just give her a look.

"Sorry. Force of habit. Did you find out who he was?" she asks me.

"He wore a mask. I wish I could find out who he is." I say.

"Can I see the ukulele case?" Kacey asks me.

"Sure." I say and hand it over. She opens it up and examines it.

"I wish we didn't have so many ukulele players at Brewster. We could identify him easily." she says.

"Hey. Why does he have a photo of us?" she asks.

"He says he's a close friend of ours." I say.

"What if he was one of Gravity 5?" Kacey asks me. I crack up just thinking about the idea.

"Kacey! You know that they don't like me. I'm like a sister to them." I say.

"But are they brothers to you?" Kacey asks me.

"Well, this one guy-"

"Stevie, would you like to join us for dinner?" Ms. Simon says.

"Mom!" Kacey whines.

"Sure Ms. Simon." I say. Well, it's better than fighting over pizza with my brothers. Ms. Simon just smiles and exits into the kitchen.

"Hey. What if Nelson and Kevin wait outside your locker, and wait for your SA to come and they find out who he is?" Kacey says.

"Maybe that could work, but are you sure they are the right people to do the job? They are Nelson and Kevin." I say.

"They could do it. I'll tell them to see who he is." Kacey says.

"But I was just getting used to this whole anonymous thing. I wonder if he's a guy who's totally expected?" I say.

"We may never know. That stupid mask keeps getting in the way." Kacey says and eyes the ukulele case.

**Since I'm bored, and I love reading reviews (even though some can be full of hatred), I'll ask some questions for you to tell me in the review box. **

**1)How was your day? (Cliche)**

**2)What was the most exciting thing that ever happened to you? (Singing the emo song in a Chinese restaurant.)**

**3)Do you think Valentines Day is a decent holiday? (Not really)**

**4)Are these questions annoying? (You think?) **

**Come on. I don't bite. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! To tell you, one of my favorite Zevie authors is putting up a story up for adoption, and she asked me if I could take over. Should I accept? Okay, here are some responses to your reviews.**

**jashantidillar2- It wa god but kind of bording? What exactly was "bording" about it? Well, if you are a Zevie shipper, then you are going to be pretty interesting, and maybe pissed about this chapter.**

**MGHelene- You actually did that? That sounds so cool, and don't worry. You will be happy by the end of the story.**

**Moon Stars and Fast Cars- Kevin and Nelson will be pretty surprised. Just a peek under this comment.**

**Okay guys! I'm sorry for all you Zevie shippers, but some writers just do what they have to do.**

(Nelson)

"I can't believe we're doing this." I say to Kevin. It's just the beginning of school, and we are waiting around Stevie's locker for another note to be delivered.

"Come on man! I thought you wanted to be a ninja?" Kevin asks me.

"Good point, but are you sure Kacey asked us to do this?" I ask him. He takes out his phone and views the text again.

"It says that she wants us to wait around Stevie's locker, find her secret admirer, and tackle him to find out his identity." Kevin says.

"We have to tackle him? What if he puts up a fight?" I ask him.

"Then we'll have something to laugh about in the future." Kevin says looking for the guy. As if on cue, we see a guy with a mask coming down the halls.

"AHHH!" Kevin yells and attacks the guy.

"Hey dude! What's your problem? I'm drama club! We are supposed to wear this stuff!" the guy says.

"Oh... Uh... I knew that." Kevin says helping the guy up. After that, the guy just runs away in fear.

"Can't we just call this off and tell Kacey he didn't come?" I say.

"What if he left a note and Kacey questions us?" Kevin says.

"Good point. How come you are the smarty pants today?" I ask him.

"I dunno. Maybe- oh my god dude! It's him!" Kevin says staring at the guy stuffing a note through the slits of Stevie's locker.

"GET HIM!" Kevin says and we tackle the guy.

"Don't pull my mask off." he says.

"Why shouldn't we?" I ask him.

"Can you at least do it privately?" he asks me. He had a good point.

"Right. Come on. Let's take him into the band room Kevin." I say.

"Okay Nelly." he says.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yell.

* * *

We are in the band room, and we take the guy in. I couldn't wait to pull that mask off his face.

"Are you sure we should do this Kevin?" I ask.

"Of course we should! Don't you just want to rip that mask off?" he asks me.

"Stevie's secret admirer has been Brewster's latest gossip subject. Do you want to end it?" I ask.

"Let's just take that mask off." Kevin says and reaches for the mask. Unfortunately, Stevie's SA tries to run away. Luckily, I'm good at running.

"You'll never catch me!" he says. I catch him after ten seconds. Man he was slow.

"Oh crap." he says. I just rip his mask off and take a good look at his face. What? This wasn't possible.

"Andy!?"

**Sorry guys. Here are a few questions I have for you.**

**1) Are you a Sandy (Stevie and Andy) shipper? (Obviously I'm not.)**

**2)Are you pissed that he ended up to be Andy? (I know I would if I was reading)**

**3)Do you think it's actually Andy? (You'll just have to read the next chapter)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had nothing better to do, so here's a new chapter! Also, I know some of you guys almost threw up just thinking about Sandy. I know I will. **

**Moon Stars and Fast Cars- Doesn't Sandy creep out everyone? Even me, and I'm writing the story!**

**MGHelene- Did you hack into my account and read my future chapter or something?**

**hoaluvpatrome567- I thought you died!? I mean... Um... Yeah...You can be really observant when it comes to something like this. **

**Now if you excuse me, please read while I throw up now. I just thought about Sandy.**

(Nelson)

"Andy!?" Kevin and I say unison.

"You're Stevie's secret admirer?" I say.

"Stevie? Oh no. I'm just the messenger. Stevie's secret admirer sent me to deliver the note. He knew something like this would've happened. Besides, I got something for Grace." Andy says. Wait. If he was the messenger, he knew who Stevie's secret admirer is. He has a crush on Grace?

"DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN!" I yell and try to attack Andy. Kevin stops me and asks Andy a question.

"You're lucky Kevin was here to save you." I say to Andy shooting him a death glare.

"Who is he?" Kevin asks Andy.

"Who's what?" Andy says obviously hungry and bored.

"Who's Stevie's secret admirer. Duh!" I say.

"Ohh... That guy. He told me not to say." Andy says.

"What will it cost you?" Kevin asks. Andy just whispers in his ear.

"Gazillion is not a number! Even I know that, and I'm Kevin!" Kevin exclaims.

"He just wants money. Okay Andy. How about five bucks... And half a lollipop?" I say reaching into my pocket.

"You think I'm that stupid?" Andy asks us. Kevin always knows the answer.

"Okay Andy. How about that stuff, and that dead rat in the corner?" Kevin says.

"Deal!" he says taking the stuff out of my hand and goes to the corner to take the rat. I kind of threw up in my mouth a little.

"It's Zander." Andy says and waltzes our of the room with the at corpse. Weird kid. We had to talk to Zander. Now.

"Can you get Zander?" I say.

"Sure, but could you hand me the duct tape over there?" he asks pointing to the duct tape on the coffee table.

"AHHHH!" I hear a perf scream. Andy probably showed her the rat.

"Why?" I say giving him duct tape.

"No reason." he says taking the duct tape, and walks out of the room.

* * *

It's been ten minutes, and to keep me from dying of boredom, I dabble a little on my keyboard. After playing a few notes, I hear some muffled screaming. Soon, I see Kevin dragging in Zander covered in duct tape? What?

"What did you do?" I say. Kevin looks proud.

"I got Zander. He would never suddenly come to me with his fangirls all around him." Kevin says nonchalantly. We just take off the duct tape on Zander and talk.

"What the heck Kevin?" Zander says obviously pissed off.

"We needed to talk to you." Kevin says.

"You could've just asked!" Zander says.

"It would've taken forever to get you! I just used the short cut. Man, I love duct tape." Kevin says admiring the roll of duct tape in his hands.

"Okay. Fine. What do you want?" Zander asks sitting on the green couch.

"How do I ask you this without making you try to run away?" I say.

"Need some duct tape?" Kevin asks offering me some.

"NO!" Zander yells annoyed by Kevin's love of duct tape.

"Okay. Are you Stevie's secret admirer?" I ask. Zander just freezes.

"Oh crap. Who told you?" Zander says.

"We heard it through the grapevine." I say. Zander and Kevin just look at me like I didn't have any hair or something.

"Andy told us." Kevin explains.

"What? What did you pay him?" Zander says.

"A lollipop and I think it was five bucks." I say.

"I paid him twenty bucks to get him to deliver that note!" Zander says. I try not to laugh.

"You never confirmed that you were Stevie's secret admirer." Kevin says impatiently.

"Yes I am Kevin. Happy now? You guys are probably going to tell Stevie huh?" Zander says probably thinking that his friendship with Stevie has come to an end.

"We intend on telling Stevie-"

"Please don't. I know that it wouldn't feel right if she learned that I was her secret admirer from her best friends. I should be the one to tell her." Zander says with hope in his eyes.

"You got Love sickness very bad don't you Zander?" Kevin says. Zander just sits there.

"Yeah. It's been there for a very long time." Zander says.

"How long?" I ask.

"Ever since I met Stevie." Zander says. Wow.

"Seriously? And now you decide to tell her how you feel? By secret admirer letters? You couldn't say it to her face?" I say.

"Just don't tell her. Besides, would you just walk up to Grace and tell her that you like her?" Zander asks.

"But we told her-"

"Promise. Please." Zander says. Kevin and I just talk about it.

"Fine, but if she doesn't hear from us, she'll want to find out herself." I say.

RING!

Stupid bell.

**Happy that it's not Andy? That ending at the last chapter kind of made you throw up huh? Tell me in the review box darling.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Stevie)

It was lunch time, and I decided to go to the band room. I figured that Gravity 5 would stay at their lunch table, so I would be able to have some solitary time. I plopped on the couch, and wondered what Nelson and Kevin found out about my secret admirer. After a few minutes, I got bored, and messed around with some of the instruments. I banged on Kevin's drums. I played a few notes on Nelson's keyboard. I even brought my SA's ukulele, so I strummed a few notes. So what?

After that, I went over to the microphone and kind of sang a few songs. I was glad I was alone or else I would've had a heart attack or something.

"Thank you! I love you all!" I holler into the microphone for my pretend screaming fans. I knew it was stupid to do at my age, but i homestly did this all the time when I was alone. I used to dream of being a famous singer when I was little. Now I know I'll always fade into the darkness as a background singer for Kacey. It just wasn't meant to be.

(Zander)

I was eating lunch at Gravity 5's table and I wondered if Nelson and Kevin would keep my secret.

"Have you heard that Stevie had her first kiss with her secret admirer?" I overhead a cheerleader say. Kacey must've told someone, and it spread. As I listen to the stories with five different versions, the rest of Gravity 5 except Stevie comes.

"Hey Zander! Sorry you were sick yesterday." Kacey says to me. I was sick? I wasn't- oh...

"Yeah. I was sick." I say kind of faking some coughs into that sentence.

"Have any of you guys seen Stevie?" Nelson says.

"I don't know. I'm going to look for her." I say and get up from the table.

"We'll come too. The birds are back, and we need to do rehearsal anyways." Kacey says stuffing herself with the last pieces of salad on her tray and gets up. Kevin and Nelson come too since they are REALLY fast eaters. It's disgusting, but oddly hypnotic. Some people stare at them when they are bored. I kind of thought of putting a hat in front of them and wondered if people would put money in it. Nahh...

"Let's go to the band room. It's most likely she would be there." Kevin says. We just go.

* * *

We are at the band room, and when I'm just about to turn the doorknob, I hear singing. I look through the window in the door, and see Stevie messing around with the mic. She's dancing and laughing everywhere. It made all of Gravity 5 smile. When we were little, Stevie told me she wanted to be a singer when she grew up. In 6th grade, she told Nelson, Kevin, and I that she gave up on her dream. She told us that Kacey finally discouraged her to give up. That was back then, so Kacey had a change of heart. I didn't know she still kept on dreaming. We all thought she woke up.

"She's having a fun time." Kacey says probably jealous of Stevie's singing and fun. I just smile and go inside.

"Yeah! Thank you people of- oh no. What are you guys doing here?" Stevie asks us.

(Stevie)

I was just rocking out by myself until I noticed the rest of Gravity 5 come in. All of a sudden, they started clapping.

"I didn't know you can sing. Why didn't you tell us? You could've been the lead singer of Gravity 5." Nelson says. I just plop down on the green couch and look down.

"I didn't want to embarrass myself." I say quietly.

"You're a great singer Stevie! And that's coming from me." Kacey says probably trying to resist the urge to pose like her old perf self used to love. I just go over to Nelson and Kevin and listen to what they needed to tell me.

"Kevin and Nelson. Have you figured out who was my secret admirer?" I ask hoping they had the answer.

"We didn't see him. He had a mask on." Nelson said.

"Really? Kevin would usually tackle him and rip off his mask like a ninja." I say.

"I... I... Decided... To.. Ti... TO BECOME MORE MATURE!" Kevin manages to choke out. All of us gasp. This couldn't be. Kevin couldn't be like that, and he would be ashamed if those words came out of his mouth.

"Really? Ever since we met you, you told us that you didn't want to grow up. Ever." I say.

"Some people change Stevie." Kevin says like he was in pain. I knew he must've lied.

"You're lying. You sounded like you just gave birth!" I yell.

"That's not true!" Kevin says.

"Then look me in the eyes and say it to my face." I dare him. He tries, but Kacey saves him before he says a word.

"Can we just practice our new song?" I say. They all agree, but Zander just blushes.

"I kind of lost my ukulele." he says sheepishly.

"Then you can use this ukulele right here." I say taking out the ukulele I brought in. The color drains from Zander's face. I also see Kacey with an expression I can't decipher.

"Uh... Stevie? Private time! Now!" Kacey says and she pulls me out into the hallways and into the perf bathroom.

"Kacey! You know I hate it in here! It's full of Perf stuff, and it smells like perfume. I'd prefer fried chicken." I say and attempt to leave I don't succeed.

"It's Zander!" Kacey screams.

"What about Zander?" I say nauseous from the strong smell of perfume.

"He's your secret admirer!" Kacey exclaims. What? Maybe the fumes were getting to my head already.

"Are you playing a joke on me Kacey?" I ask her.

"Think about it. He plays the ukulele, he's close friends with us, he can sing, writes music... Why didn't I think about this before?" Kacey says. The idea was crazy and unexpected, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We just have to confirm it with Nelson and Kevin." Kacey says.

"But they won't tell us! They know something, but they won't open up." I say.

"Okay-"

"EWWW! Outsiders! I repeat outsiders!" a perf as she comes in. I just do what I do best to scare her away. I burp. All those burping games with my brothers paid off.

"EWW!" she says as she runs out. All those burping contests with my brothers paid off.

"That was disgusting." Kacey says.

"Thank you. It's a gift." I say.

"Let's just talk after school at band rehearsal." Kacey says.

"Agreed." I say.

RING!

Off to class. That bell is evil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! I'm sorry. I'm not good at endings at all. :/**

(Stevie)

I'm my Gravity 5's band room, and all I am thinking is "Who is he?" I know it makes me sound REALLY obsessed, but I couldn't help it. Would you remain calm if that happened to you?

I hear knocking at the door. I forgot Zander was here to write songs with me. Maybe this could be my chance to figure out if he was... You know? Zander knew I didn't care about manners, but he did anyways. He knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" I yell. He just steps inside with his ukulele and other stuff for song writing.

"Hey." he says to me shyly. Of course he would. Since he had a crush on me, maybe I could have a little fun with this. He just sits next to me on the couch and we start thinking up a few ideas.

"How about spending time with your friends?" he suggests.

"What about having fun?" I say.

"Spending time at the beach?" he says. I decide to see what he does next.

"How about a love song?" I say, and he freezes.

"A love song? I'm not sure-"

"Why? Have you ever been in love Zander?" I say hoping he gets the hint that I already know.

"Uhhh... Yeah. Almost everyone has a crush and... Stuff. Why are you asking me this?" he says. He's the worst liar I've ever met.

"Just wondering. So... What kind of song should we write?" I say.

"A love song wouldn't be that bad. I have some experience with love." he says. When people say we're close, we're real close.

"Who would that be?" I say coming closer to him, if it was possible.

"Uhhh... Someone you know. I guess." he says very nervous now. Our faces are centimeters apart, and I'm wondering if I like him back.

"Is she pretty?" I ask. He gets my hint, and responds.

"Very." he says.

"I know." I say taking his ukulele and strumming it.

"What?" he says hoping my answer was not what he thought it was.

"I know you're my secret admirer." I say nonchalantly. He just freezes.

"You can't prove that." he says.

"You're kind of obvious." I say.

"Stevie, I can explain-"

"You don't need to explain Zander." I say.

"Why?" he asks obviously afraid of what I might say.

"Because I like you too." I say and he just smiles.

"Really?" he says blushing.

"Really darling." I say.

"Since when?" he asks me.

"When you did this." I say and crash my lips to his. He responds quickly. His arms snake around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. After that, we broke apart.

"What does this make us?" I say.

"Well-"

"About time you guys got together." someone says. I turn around expecting Kacey, but I end up seeing Nelson and Kevin. They must've been expecting us to be together.

"What? You guys wanted us to get together?" I say. Kacey comes in.

"Uh... Yeah. Come on. Everyone was expecting it. We got tired of the whole Kacey and Zander thing. No offense Kacey." Kevin says.

"None taken. I'm actually a Zevie fan myself." Kacey says.

"Zevie? What's that?" I ask.

"You guys don't know anything. Zander and Stevie mashed up together. Duh!" Kacey says. I mentally face palm myself.

"Zevie it is." Zander says and smiles.


End file.
